Tears and Blood
by MetalWingsEva
Summary: Rei and Jedite First Meet! They fall in love but will their love last?
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer- I Don't own Sailor Moon let alone the characters, I just found a old Fanfiction I wrote one day and decided to post it. ::Shrugs ::: If my story is similar to yours sorry, didn't mean to!  
  
Tears and Blood  
  
  
Mars Castle:  
Along time ago during the Silver Millennium, Princess Rei was enjoying the festivities of Planets day. Her friends could not come and visit her because they had their own planet's Planets Day festivals to attend. It was the royal duty of a princess to show up a Planets Day festival. Princess Rei was sitting at her throne with her parents, King Flame and Queen Nova, watching the festivities. All of a sudden the palace doors flung open and everyone turned and looked. They all turned around because it was only General Jedite of Earth. Jedite approached the royals. He bowed and glanced at each royal. He glanced at Princess Rei and thought " such beauty. " He stood up and addressed the royals.  
"The people of Earth want to wish you and you kingdom a happy Planets Day. " Jedite said politely   
"Oh how kind of them. Tell them we also wish they have a joyful Planets Day." King Flame stood up and said "Tell them we give them the blessings of Mars' eternal flame!"   
Jedite smiled "I will your majesty."  
Queen Nova saw that Jedite and Rei were exchanging glances.   
" Why don't you stay and enjoy the party, you'll be our royal guest. "  
She gave her daughter a warm, sly smile.   
" Rei will show you around."  
Rei stood up and walked towards Jedite. He grabbed and kissed her hand.   
" S....Shall we go."  
Rei stuttered. She blushed, and Jedite gave her a warm smile. Jedite followed her. They were in the middle of everything. People were dancing, laughing, and talking. Then someone tapped on Rei's shoulder.  
" Hello Lady Rei."   
Rei spun around to see a young man about Jedite's age with short brown hair and yellow eyes.  
" Oh hello Daemon."  
Rei said and turned back to Jedite.  
" May I have this dance."   
said Daemon as he grabbed Rei and began to dance  
" Um.... well I really don't want to."   
But Daemon continued to dance. Jedite can between them and slyly said   
"May I cut in."   
Daemon looked at the sly smile on Jedite's face. He gave him a cold look and walked away angrily.  
" Thank you Sir Jedite."   
" No problem."   
Jedite blushed.  
" Oh and you can call me Jedite. Sir makes me sound kinda old. " They giggled. " Now Princess, if you feel like it, may we dance. " Rei blushed " S.... S.....Sure."   
They danced until the room lights went on and that meant it was night time. Everyone stopped what they were doing and walked out of the palace doors to watch the holiday fireworks. Rei stopped dancing.   
" You know I am going out to my garden to get a better view if you wish to join me."  
Daemon watched as Rei lead Jedite out to the garden.   
  
Garden:  
Rei and Jedite watched the fireworks bust in the sky. The sky was beautiful! The fireworks lit up the sky with every kind of color possible. Rei and Jedite watched the sky as it lit up. Rei always liked this part. The colors were beautiful. Rei's eyes sparkled with delight. She turned to Jedite.  
" Jedite, is the sky this beautiful on earth during Planets Day?"   
" Yeah."  
He smiled remembering seeing the earth's sky.   
" Serena said the earth looks like a round blue crystal from the moon. What's it like at earth. I haven't ever been there. Mina has because her Mom and Prince Darien's Mom are such good friends and Mina's Mom, Queen Shimmer, had to be there for her wedding. She told me about the castle because that is all she saw."   
She glanced at the sky again.   
" Well the earth used to be beautiful everywhere. With green planes and crystal blue waters covering half the earth. Flowers of every color. And clear skies. Also at night you can sometimes see the planets. I always catch the Prince staring at the moon which we can almost always see. Now Kunzite is always using the royal telescope to look at the planet Venus. And we have mountains towering above the clouds. And animals of many kinds."  
Jedite chuckled remembering earth. Rei smiled.  
" Sounds beautiful, but why did you say used to be?"   
" Well there is a clan of evil planning to revolt against the moon. That area has become dead and full of evil. The clouds are always black and the area gives you a cold chill and makes your hair stand up."  
Rei smile faded  
" How sad." she said .   
Daemon walked up to them.   
" Hello Lady Rei. Why don't you come with me and watch the fireworks."   
He smiled and chuckled. He grabbed her arm. Jedite gave him a cold look.   
"We are fine watching the fireworks here." Rei snapped. " We can see them fine here!"  
Jedite nodded. Daemon gripped her arm harder. " He has a strong grip" thought Rei trying to break free. Jedite stood up.  
" Why don't you excuse yourself before you do some thing snide." Jedite said .  
" Lady Rei, why do you spend time with this trash from earth why not with a handsome brown haired god instead of a simple blonde bother. He is only in the way of you and I. Why not come with me and leave him."   
Daemon slyly smiled and bent in the kiss Rei. Rei slapped him hard on the cheek. Daemon let go and put his hand on his cheek. He began cursing under his breathe. Rei was angry.  
" You are such a damn fool. I believe you are the bother, not him. And why don't you leave us alone and go watch the fireworks with your reflection because that is what you also seem to be very fascinated in! Now do what Jedite said and excuse yourself or I will hurt you!"  
" Go ahead and try."  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Authors Note- Thats all for now folks, No flames alright. More to come soon R/R Keep reading! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclamier- I don't Own Sailor Moon, The charatcers either, and I am not trying to copy someone's story  
  
Chapter Two  
  
  
Daemon bent in again to kiss her. He was very persistent. Jedite jumped between them, holding the side of his sword to his neck.  
" You obviously don't know what and what not to say. That includes what to do! You don't understand no or go away! You are slow aren't you. Now ,unless you want to carry your head, you should leave."  
Daemon walked away. Cursing under his breathe. Jedite put his sword back and turned Rei. She was speechless. No one had ever threatened to kill Daemon. He was the general of the Mars army. Rei began to blush. When Jedite saw this he did the same. They went back over and watched the fireworks.  
" Thank you Jedite. I owe you one." she whispered   
They watched the rest of the fireworks, not speaking. Almost the whole time the only thing Jedite could keep his eyes on were Rei.. He watched her eyes fill with joy as the fireworks lit up the sky. Then it occurred in his mind. The fireworks stopped.  
" That was beautiful. This has probably been the best Planet's Day that I have had in a long time. Did you have fun."  
Rei said and smiled. She noticed Jedite was staring at her.  
" What is wrong?"  
Jedite looked at her and came back into reality.  
" Oh it is nothing really."  
" Then why were you staring at me Jedite. Tell me."  
Jedite looked at her.   
" Well, I think I am falling in love with you."  
Rei blushed. Then they fell into a kiss. Jedite realized what time it was. He broke away from the kiss.  
" What is wrong?" Rei said realizing what had happened. She blushed.  
" I have to report back to Earth now." The kiss still hadn't hit Jedite.  
" Oh okay."  
Jedite began to walk away. He was still dazed. It was like he was in another world.  
" Jedite! Wait!" Rei yelled  
" Yeah? What's up?"  
" Come see me again."  
"Why?"  
"I want to see you again."  
" Okay"  
Jedite walked away. Soon Rei could not see him. He smiled and the kiss had finally hit him. He put two fingers up to his lips remembering. He blushed. Daemon walked up to him.  
"Stay away from Rei!"  
" What!"  
" You heard what I said!"  
" I still can rip your throat open Daemon!"   
" Then the king would be furious think of what might happen. A war possibly."  
" Whatever."  
Jedite teleported home. He knew Daemon was right.....  
  
To be continued.......  
  
Author's note- More to come soon, R/R please 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- I dont own Sailor moon, or as another Fanfic said, This crazy world. Hehe. Okay well i dont own the characters either.  
  
  
~ 5 days later ~  
  
Jedite was running down the hall. The prince had called for him. He got to the throne room and walked in.  
" Yes your majesty."  
" Hey Jed no need to get formal right now I wanna talk as friends."  
" Okay." laughed Jedite  
" Listen there is this ball on the Moon in two weeks and I want you to come. Earth was invited. You may bring a date. And I heard Kunzite asked Princess Mina of Venus. Also I asked Princess Serenity. She told me to call her Serena. She is my true love. I can tell that she is. Do you have a girlfriend yet Jedite?"  
" Um…..well I guess kinda sorda I dunno."  
" Who?!"  
" Um…."  
" Tell me!! Come on Jed. Tell me. I am your best friend!"  
" Well…it's Rei."  
"Rei the princess of Mars. Serenity friend!!!!"  
"Yes."  
" Well now that I think about it you guys would make a good couple. So that is who you've been sneaking off to see for the past couple of days. Lita said she thought you two were seeing each other. I guess now I owe her 15 bucks. I didn't think you guys were seeing each other . I guess I can be an idiot some times."  
" Yup."  
Said Jedite. They both laughed.  
" Well I gotta go, gotta meet Serena. Later."  
As Darien ran off Jedite remembered he had to meet Rei and decided to ask her to the ball. He then teleported.  
~ At Mars~  
  
Rei was bored and didn't have anything to do. Her parents were gone attending to meetings on other planets. She sighed. All of a sudden Jedite appeared in front of her. She smiled.  
" Jed!!"  
She ran over and hugged him.  
" I can call you Jed can't I?"  
" Of course stupid."  
" Who are you callin stupid!"  
" Just kidding Rei no need to yell."   
They both laughed. Daemon was walking on his way to see Rei when he saw Jed with Rei. He stopped and hid in the corner.  
" Rei." Jedite said  
"Yeah?"  
" I want you to go to the ball with me."  
"Really?"  
"Yeah."  
" Yes, I wanna go with you!"  
Rei smiled at Jedite. Then they kissed. Daemon watched in shock. He knew that they like to hang out with each other but he didn't know that they were in love. He gasped. Rei broke away from the kiss.  
"Someone's watching."  
"Who."  
Rei saw Daemon over by the corner. She got mad what right did he have to watch her with her love. She knew he would try and break them apart.  
" It's just Daemon."  
"Oh."  
Daemon stepped from the corner.  
"Hello Lady Rei."  
"Hello Daemon."  
"You saw." said Jed  
"Yes, Yes I did."  
" What right do you have to spy on me!!" Rei cut in  
"Well…I just don't think that princesses should hang out with trash. He belongs in a disposal bin not in the heart of a Mars Princess!!!"  
"Shut up! You leave Jed alone! I love him and he loves me! I would die protecting him if I had to!"  
Jed looked at her curiously. He knew that she was hiding something.  
" I have to go now."   
Rei stopped away. Now Daemon had done it, he had really pissed her off. And she sure didn't hide it.  
Jed stepped up.  
"Are you in love with Rei?"  
"No not really."  
"Then why do you want her to be with you."  
"Well it is none of your business but, I'll tell you anyway. I like Rei because of her beauty. She is a bitch, but a beautiful one at that. Also if I marry her I will be king!! Also if you tell anyone I will have a war start with Earth. You see the king listens to me. He thinks that generals are trustworthy."  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Authors Note- R/R thanks for the reviews so far. Raise your hand if ur a Daemon fan here......::: looks around the room ::: well........sorry Daemon. GO REI AND JEDITE! 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer- I dont own Sailor Moon -.-.....  
::: gettting tired of writting that EVERY single chapter :::: nor the characters! Kinda wish i did though Heh  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Jedite walked out angrily. He saw Rei over by the side. Rei walked up to him.   
" Listen I know that Daemon will try to split us apart and I know why he likes me. I don't care what he thinks or says all that matters is you and me right now."  
" Okay you lost me."  
"This is no joke. I need to show you something."  
Rei grabbed his arm and dragged him to the near by forest. She walked him to a clear area in the center of the forest. She pulled out a red pen.  
" What is that?"  
"Um… Well… It's my transforming pen."  
" Transforming what."  
" I use it to become well… just watch."  
Rei transformed right in front of him. Jedite's mouth dropped. Rei looked at him.  
" I use the pen to become Sailor Mars, protector of the moon princess."  
" I knew that Serena had guardians but I never knew you were one. Why didn't you tell me!?"  
"Because I was afraid I would worry you. You know since all those demons started appearing on the moon. I didn't know they were on Earth too."  
Jedite looked at her. She knew he wouldn't like it. Jedite went over and hugged her. He kissed her on her forehead. Rei was surprised.  
" What's wrong did you think I would abandon you just because you are a Sailor Scout? Rei come on  
I love you more then life itself. I always will! I love you . Just promise me you won't go and die."  
He smiled at her. He bent down and kissed her. Rei managed to give him a weak smile. Then she started to cry.  
" I love you too."  
  
  
~ At Earth ~  
  
" Yo Jed!" Darien yelled  
" Yeah?"  
" King Flame of Mars wishes to speak to you. He is out by the garden."  
  
~ At the Earth's garden ~  
  
Jedite ran to the garden. He saw the king. He stopped running and walked up to him.  
" You wished to see me."  
" Yes."  
" Um…"  
" Daemon told me that you and my daughter are in love. Is this true?"  
" Well…Yes."  
" Hmmmm."  
There was a long pause. Jedite looked nervous. Then the king turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes. Then he spoke.  
" Okay. I will allow this because every time I mention your name my daughter goes into a daze. She also smiles. But if you break her heart I will break your arm."  
" Deal."  
They laughed and smiled.  
  
~ At the Negaverse ~  
  
" Queen Beryl may I approach ?"  
A voice asked from the distance. Beryl nodded and a tall dark figure approached. It was Daemon!!!!   
" I am from Mars but I don't wish to fight or compromise. I have come to join you."  
  
To be continued...........  
  
  
Authours Note- sorry i took so long to Update. r/r and thanks for the reviews so far! oh and yeah guess what else, Im currently writing a sequel to this story! when im done updating this story then i will post that one! well see ya! 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer- okay okay you know the drill. I dont own anything of sailor moon  
  
Daemon let out a twisted grin   
( I think he could scare little children with that! eep )  
" I can give you secretes and supply you with weapons of Mars."  
" Hmmmmm. I like your idea. You are now part of our clan. You must attack the ball that is tomorrow to prove yourself."  
" Yes your majesty."  
  
~ The night of the ball ~  
  
Everyone was ready to go. Except Jedite he still had to go get Rei. Jedite was in his General uniform with a cape.  
" Later!"  
Jedite yelled as he teleported to Mars.  
  
~ At Mars ~  
  
Jedite appeared in front of the palace. He walked in and waited at the bottom of the stairs. He saw Rei at the top of the stairs. She was wearing a long red dress with spaghetti straps. She had her hair down, over to the right side of her neck. She had a slit in her dress to the left side of her dress that went up to her knee. It had a wide violet stripe down the center of her dress. She had a violet choker on her neck with a golden star in the center. Jedite was almost drooling. She walked down the steps. The dress was so long you couldn't see her feet. She blushed. When she reached the bottom of the stairs Jedite grabbed her hand and kissed it. Rei's parents had already left they too had to go to the ball and Daemon was no where in sight.   
" You look wonderful." Jedite said  
" Thank you. You too."  
She smiled and hugged Jedite. He grabbed her and started to dance with her. The servants watched as they danced. They then teleported to the Moon.   
  
  
~At the moon ~  
  
They walked in and saw Mina and Kunzite. They were dancing and Mina was laughing while Kunzite talked. He obviously told her something funny. Kunzite could always make Mina laugh.  
" Could I have this dance." Jedite asked Rei  
" What do you think?"  
They laughed and began to dance. After many songs Jedite grabbed Rei and brought her out to the balcony. Nova and Flame watched smiling.  
  
~ Balcony ~  
  
Jedite went and sat at the balcony bench. Rei went and sat next to him. She leaned her head against his shoulder. He put his arm around her. He kissed her forehead. He pulled out a small velvet blue box. He got down on one knee. He opened the box to reveal a gold ring that came down in a " V" which led to a ruby in the middle. Rei gasped.  
" Oh my !"  
" Rei, will you marry me."  
  
  
To be continued.....  
  
Authors note- BUM BUM BBBUUUMMM keep reading 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6  
  
Discalimer- OKAY i dont own Sailor Moon...Do any of you have any idea whatsoever how annoying it is to type this thing repitidly? o.o  
  
" I knew this day would come. I would very much like to spend the rest of my life with you. So in short yes."  
" Good."  
Jed said. He put the ring on her finger. They fell into a long breathless kiss. The moon light glistening as the couple shared a touching moment. Then they were disturbed by a loud crash and screams.   
" Oh no."  
They said in unison. They ran to see Daemon and a few Negaverse monsters!  
" Daemon what are you doing!!!!" Rei shouted  
" I have joined the Negaverse. You will soon too."  
" In your dreams!!"  
All the scouts pulled out their transforming pens and transformed, except Rei. Daemon shot a massive red and black beam of energy at the scouts hitting Mina and knocking her into the beverage table. Kunzite ran to her side.  
" You bastard!!!"   
Shouted Kunzite. He was really pissed.   
" Rei what's wrong?" asked Serena  
" I don't have my pen! I can't transform  
" Oh no!"  
Then a monster came and threw himself at Serena knocking her over. She kicked him off. Darien came and helped her up. He threw a rose at the monster hitting it right between the eyes. Then Daemon came and floated in front of Rei.  
" Come join me Rei."  
" Never. Besides I don't love you. I love Jed and not that it is any of YOUR business but he proposed to me and I said yes!"  
" What! Well, if I kill him you'll have no choice."  
" Go to hell!" Rei screamed at him.  
" Rei is mine!!"   
Daemon shouted at Jed.   
" What am I a doll. I am not to be given away like one. I am not a possession!" ( so true so true )  
Daemon had a monster hold Jedite. Jedite struggled trying to get free.   
" DIE!!!"  
Shouted Daemon.   
" Black Flare!"  
He shot the beam towards Jedite. He closed his eyes. The smoke cleared.......  
  
To be continued....  
  
Authors notes: READ ON! sorry it took so long to update! I will try to update more often 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE CHARACTERS OR SAILOR MOON!!! hell im c/p this from now on.  
  
Chapter 7  
  
  
Jedite felt no pain.  
" Am I dead ?"  
He thought. Then he opened his eyes and realized that the beam had hit Rei. Jedite gasped.  
" Rei! No!"  
Jedite shouted with tears in his eyes. He managed to break free. He threw the monster out the window and ran to his love's side.  
" Rei , Rei! Speak to me Rei!"  
Jedite's eyes filled with more tears and they poured down his cheeks. He really did think she was dead.   
" You liar you said you wouldn't go and die!!!!"  
" I.. I'm not dead."  
Rei said weakly. Jedite was happy that she wasn't dead. Serena ran over.   
" Rei! oh my god!"  
Serena saw Jedite and could tell he had cried a lot and still was crying she realized how much Jed and Rei loved each other.   
" I love you Jed."  
" Same here Rei!"  
Rei's arm trembled as she reached up and held Jed's hand. Soon all the monsters were killed and Daemon was forced to retreat. He teleported back to the Negaverse. Jedite looked at Rei. His heart ached as he saw his love in such pain and for him.   
" Don't cry love. I'll be okay."  
Rei said and went unconscious. Jedite still held her hand and lifted her from the cold marble floor and teleported with her in her arms to Mars.  
  
~ 4 days later ~  
  
Rei hadn't died that night. She was wounded really badly though. Jedite stayed by he side the whole time. She was fine. She had come out of unconsciousness. Her mother and father insisted that she have a few more days of bed rest. The other princesses and generals and Darien came to visit her. They gave her a couple get well gifts also. Serena gave her a card and a beautiful necklace. It had a silver chain and the symbol of Mars on it. Her mother gave her two black bird. They were crows with ruby eyes. They always flew near Rei and her room. Mina gave her a beautiful bouquet of orange and yellow flowers. Ami gave her about 6 books for her read while she was in bed. Lita offered to bake a big and beautiful cake for Rei and Jedite's wedding. The girls were so excited about the wedding. Darien gave Rei a few roses to go along with Mina's. Malachite and the rest of the generals said they would pay for Rei's wedding dress. Rei had insisted that Jed not get her anything because he had done enough. But he did get her a card. Jedite and Rei had to plan the wedding from Rei's room. The wedding was postponed until further notice. The Negaverse was spreading and becoming a more serious matter. Jedite was called for a meeting with Prince Darien. He didn't want to leave Rei so Darien came to him.   
" Jedite."   
Darien said as her entered the room.. He said hello to Rei and asked how she was feeling. She answered the same as always.  
" Fine."  
" Jedite may I speak to you."  
" Sure."  
They walked out. But not before Jedite gave Rei a kiss. Darien shut the door behind them. Jedite saw the guilty, worried look on Darien's face.  
" What is wrong?"  
" Well… Um…. You see……… Oh god. How do I say this?  
Jedite just stared at him confused.  
" Dude i dont like to get confused."  
" Jedite I and the rest of the generals are going out into battel and you, as one of our top generals must come with us."  
Darien just stared at Jedite emotionless. He knew he had to be strong for both Jed and Rei.  
" What!?"  
" We need you to go into battle with the rest of the generals."  
" No way! I have to stay with Rei!"  
" You have to! It is to try and destroy the Negaverse so it won't spread to further planets."  
" I still can't."  
" We really need you, it is important."  
Jedite walked into the room with a sad face that could have killed Rei. She looked at him. And smiled .  
He managed to show her a weak smile. But his eyes still full of sadness.   
" What did Darien say to you? What's wrong?!"  
" I have to go in to battle with the other generals to fight the Negaverse."  
Rei instantly got mad. Jedite took a step back. He was almost afraid she was gonna jump out of her bed and strangle him.   
" What!?"  
" That's what I said."  
" This is no time for jokes. What about the wedding?! What if something happens to you?!!"  
" I'll be careful. Besides. We are going into battle to make sure the Negaverse doesn't spread to other planets. That includes Mars!"  
" Fine go if you must!"  
Rei turned her head so that Jedite wouldn't see the hurt in her eyes. But she didn't realize the hurt in his. Jedite just stood there. Rei was pissed!  
  
To be continued....  
  
Authors Note: SORRY SORRY!!!!!!! X.x sorry it took so long to update. I hope my readers are still out there! ::: looks around to check ::::: Well anyway a note to boys out there.....Women and Anger dont mix and never will!!! 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I dun own Sailor Moon or the Characters....  
  
Chapter 8  
  
" Rei...I'm sorry but i must "   
  
Jedite pleaded. Rei turned around and looked at him, her eyes where pleading him not to go..  
Jedite stepped up closer to her and held out his hand as he gently placed it on her cheek.  
  
" ...Why can't I stay mad at you? "  
  
Rei said quietly. Jedite smiled in attempts to comfort her, he sat down beside her on the bed and hugged her.  
  
" Don't worry Rei, I will be safe "   
  
Rei hugged him back tightly. She didn't want to let go, she was afraid if she did he would slip out of her grasp forever!  
  
  
~ * Back at Earth *~  
  
The soliders of Earth all began to gather their wepons and armor. Jedite stared at the ground sadly. He was   
scared for his life. He wanted to help out but he didn't want to leave Rei.  
  
" I'm ready! Bring Beryl on I'll beat her to the ground! "   
  
Zoycite said eagerly to fight. Kunzite stared at Venus giving no acknowledgement to him.  
  
" Worried you won't see Lady Mina again Kunzite? "   
  
Jedite asked. He knew that he was feeling the same way. Kunzite nodded and held out a withered yellow  
rose. He ran his fingers against the wiltered flower's petals and sighed. Jedite put his hand on his shoulder.  
  
" I must be strong, for Rei and for my friends "   
  
He though to himself.  
  
" Be strong for Lady Mina Kunzite. Fight your hardest! "   
  
Kunzite looked at Jedite and chuckled to himself. Jedite gave out a nevous laugh.  
  
" Jedite you are right. I will be strong. Thank you "   
  
The soliders slowly got ready and got in their formations and marched towards Beryl's warriors.  
  
To be Continued....  
  
Authors Note: I KNOW ITS NOT MUCH But Ive been busy and then in virginia and with Christmas so yeah you  
understand i hope. I will try and update more recently now. But the ext couple chapters are sure to be longer! :: anime swetdrop::: 


End file.
